Bad Touch Meeting
by ItalyxTheWorld
Summary: Prussia is Late for the annual Bad touch meeting! He shows up with a story involving Italy Germany and Japan! What could have gone on? !M for a reason!


**Warning. If you don't like smut. don't read this. Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy~**

* * *

It was time for the annual Bad touch trio meeting. Spain and France were already gathered in the frenchmens large living room seated near the crackling fire place.

_"Where is Gil ?"_ The spainish man questioned bored with waiting

Francis Sighed taking a slow drink of win before replying tiredly_ "I Do not know where our little Gilbert is, the meeting was suppost to start 45 minutes ago.'_ Just then the Prussian Burst in panting heavily and looking Out of sorts.

_ "GILBERT~"_ Both of them exclaimed

_"Where have you been Gilbert!~"_ France gushed

_"Yeah! We've been waiting."_ The Spainard sang.

The albino took a moment to catch his breath sitting across from his two best friends with a huge cocky smile on his face. _"You Guys are never going to belive the story the awesome me has to share tonight!"_ They both grinned back at Gilbert scooting closer to listen.

_"Then dont't Keep us waiting Mon cher!"_ Francis cheered

_"Come on Tell us"_ Antonio said his green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

_"Okai Okai, It all started a few hours ago when i was with Mein Bruder having a few drinks~ Kesesese"_ He started looking proud _"and Then Japan And Cute little Ita-Chan joined us and Japan wanted us to try his native drink!"_

* * *

**_~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

Germany took a big swig of his beer glaring his brother who was currently

trying to get Italy to sit in his lap "_Aw~ Come on Ita-Chan Why wouldn't you wanna sit on this awesome lap!"_

The small Italian let out a small _"Ve~"_ Remaining in his own chair

As japan entered the room with 4 medium sized sake cups and a very large jug that would be more than enough for the 4 of them.

_"Here is the drinks."_ He stated in a monotone before warning_ "Be very careful, it is rather strong."_

Italy was the first to grab his cup chugging it happily his cheeks glowing pink

The others werent far behind each gulping down there respective drinks.

* * *

Antonio and Francis's eyes were fixed on the albino as he told the story. Both of them fixated on his words as he spoke waving his hands around.

Gilbert didn't notice the small twitch and slight frown the two men gained when he mention Feliciano. Who both considered there little brother. But

they both desided to Ignore it thinking it couldn't possibly be that bad they listened on quietly as the Prussian went on

_"-and Somehow we all got into a big drinking contest and we all got totally wasted! I of course was the winner."_ He said posing awkwardly

* * *

_**~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

__Gilbert reach over pulling the tipsy Italian into his lap Victoriously _"Shee Feli~"_ He said his words slurred

from the alchohol in his system_ "Mein lap ish nice"_

The bubbly Italian burst into a fit of giggles wiggling in the albinos grasp  
_"Fan-"_ he hiccupped _"-Atstico Gilly~"_ he sang~

Japan was face down on the desk mumbling something about _'Chinese hookers taking his _  
_baby'_ While a half lidded Germany stared blankly a head eyes fixated on Gilbert and Italy.

The Japanese man lifted his head revealing his red face, which matched his other  
three trashed comrades.

Italy Whined on Gils lap Beginning to strip out of his clothes _"Ahh! itsh so hot!" _he groaned drawing the attention of all three men around him.

The three exchanged a glance silently agreeing and they all stripped down to there boxers.

Italy crawled back up on Prussia's Lap and let out a content sigh.

* * *

"_No Way Dude!_ the Spanish man cooed _"You had a boxer party and didn't invite us!"_

Frances mouth was open but he didn't get a chance to say anything before Gilbert started talking again.

"_Ja! Ja! but it gets way awesome than that!"_ He said with a smirk brushing back his pale hair with his hand

_"Go on~"_ France purred interested to hear the rest.

_"Vell Mein brother just stared at us for like ten minutes before he-"_

* * *

_**~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

The Blonde haired Nations eyes stayed locked on his brother and the small Italian curled up and drooling in his lap.

_"Mmph."_ He said softly pulling out his manhood and beginning to stroke it lightly.

Prussia eyes widened and he choked slightly _"Mein Gott West! Vhat are you doing"_

He continued with his slow steady strokes. Completely ignoring his older brothers comment.

This drew the attention of Japan and Italy who fixed there eyes on the German intently

Italy in particular let out a small whimper getting off Prussia's lap and crawling on all fours, waving his hips

over to the blonde, His Hazy honey brown eyes locked on what was in his hand.

Prussia and Japan stared after the Italian unable to say anything before the aburn-haired

nation knocked Germanys hand away and took the now throbbing erection in his hand petting it softly as if it were a kitten

Japan moved closer to his friends watching each movement

Italy suddenly hung his head down taking the swollen flesh in his mouth and giving it a small suck

Which earned a Moan from the larger man. Kiku nudged the slightly larger man when he came up and the shared a meaningful glance

before they both went down licking and massaging Ludwig as if he was the worlds most delicious lollipop

Causing loud grunts and breathy pleading from the blonde "Ah..Ahhghh a M-ore" The normally proud german spat

This sent the albino over the edge the scene before him was perfect. He moved to join the three coming up behind

Italy and running his hands across the soft tan skin_ 'I always wanted to invade North Italy'_ the Prussian thought to himself

* * *

Both of his listener were beyond stunned. Spains mouth hang open his bright green eyes wide.

Frances mouth was in a tight pout his deep blue eyes also wide as his close friend went on with his story.

_"But it was crazy guys! I touch Him all over and got all these sweet sounds as they all move and finally we ended up-"_

* * *

_**~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Now they were comfortable with Germany sitting against the wall his legs spread wide and two fingers moving in and out steadily of japan who was alternateing between French kissing Italy, who was laying face up between The blonde nations legs, and sharing the 'Lollipop' with him. One of Italy's hands was pumping Japan and the other was spreading his tight looking ass for the Prussian who was about to enter.

Italy's eyes went wide as Gilbert thrust in completely, resting at the hilt and whispering sweet things to him as he adjusted to the 5 meters.

His screams were muffled by Japans lips as Prussia began to move grunting and whispering huskily _"Ah Mein got Italia your so tight."_

It felt almost like a dream to him, seeming too good to be true. All the sounds and feelings overwhelmed him. soft moans, naughty exchanges, thick grunts.

After to good while of this constant pleasure they each grew closer and closer to climax. Ludwig suddenly began commanding them

in his training voice_ "Hold out. We cum together." _He Demanded

Italys face was a bright red _"Ah Ahhh~ I Don't a think I can hold out much longer"_ He half screamed, his accent dripping into his voice.

_"3"_

_"mmmnnnya"_

_"2" "aaaaaurg"_

_"1 NOW_!" Germany commanded launching a thick stream onto Italy and Japans Faces sighing in relief as he watch it drip onto there chests.

Japan coated Italys hand and Germanys leg, Italy shot between himself and he albino coating both of there stomachs

And Prussia Realsed With a grunt filling Italy to the brim.

The four collapsed into a pile falling asleep. Only to wake up a bit later feeling much soberer.

They looked between each other all covered in dry sticky cum.

Germany cleared his throat_ "Um..This is.."_ he held his head as it gave a painful throb.

Japan, who was cuddled at the Germans side finished in his own words _"akward.. "_ he paused for a moment before adding_ "But nice."_

The all relaxed and began to chuckle at what had happened

Gilbert Winked at his brother and smack Italys slightly bruised ass. As the small man clung to his brothers leg.

_"Ow!"_ He whined at the albino "That hurts!"

The other three men chuckled some more and Germany said teasingly _"It isn't like you've never felt it before."_

Feliciano pouted _"Yes it is"_ He replied looking up at him from This stopped the other three in there tracks.

_"W-what?"_ Japan said.

The Italian Blinked and looked around at his friends.

Gilbert pulled the Italian from Germanys leg looking him in the eyes and spuddering

_"Y-You can't be serious.. you've never been with a man before?"_ He Italian nodded and added Smiling Brightly_ "Or a woman"_

The other three men stared at him in disbelief. But seeing no signs of lying Germany and Japan face palm. Both feeling bad for

Taking the Italians Virginity in such a non traditional manner.

Gilbert on the other hand punched the air excitedly and cheered _"YES! I got Ita-chans V-Card!" _ He seemingly over joyed

hugged the Italian close tightly _"Ti Amo Prussia. Germany. Japan~ I love you guys a lot."_ There was a mixed mummering of

_Ich leibe Dich Suki desu. Ti Amo._

* * *

As Gilbert Finished his story He punched the air. Excitedly_ "Kesesesesesessesesesesesesesese~!" "That is How The awesome me claimed sweet Italy virginity!"_

Francis and Antonio managed to close there awstruck mouths, both feeling kind of hot and bothered from the story.

_"Wow."_ Spain stated eyes still wide_." I can't belive that.. I would have love to have been there to see it!"_

France Finished his wine standing up_ "As would I have~ it sounds marvelous"_

The Two Men Closed in on the gloating Albino

Antonio being the first to speak again_ "Be that as it may. That was still my Hermano." _The Spaniard said his eyes narrowing a bit.

_"And mon Peitie Frier." _France said "That is a horrible way to take someones precious innocence" He looked at Gilbert who had stopped gloating and opened his mouth to explain that he hadn't known Before he had the chance two simaltanious punches connect with his head and he fall back knocked out one thought on his mind

_'Worth it"_

* * *

**Wow This took forever! I stayed up till 4 am x.x ah! I hope you liked it thanks for making it to the end~ review please**


End file.
